marinefandomcom-20200214-history
Everglades
The '''Everglades '''is a large salt-marsh/wetlands area of salt water. The only Everglades is located in Southern Florida, and is actually a large slow moving river protected by the USA. It features many things like Alligators, snakes, and fish that enjoy the shallow salt water of the everglades that stretches from Collier County to the west of Miami. Ecosystems The Everglades is consisted of many different ecosystems, in which many different species thrive. Florida Bay The Florida Bay is one of the more diverse areas of the Everglades, consisting of a saltwater bay with large amounts of water flowing inward. The two are combined for a salinity that allows species from both to thrive for the most part. Many Sea Turtles can be found here, as well as West Indian Manatees. The bay is in the southernmost part of Florida (other than the keys, which it is right above), and is a very popular place to visit. Most of the saltwater species of the everglades will be found here in the thick vegetation. Mangrove and Coastal prairie This is an area just west of the Ten Thousand Islands where freshwater and saltwater are almost at an equal level, and the water is considered "brackish." The transition results in thousands of Mangrove Trees that act as nurseries to young fish, and many species of crab. The freshwater, which is from The Big Cypress and Lake Okeechobee runs through here and out into the Florida Bay. Cypress This is an area, mostly located in Collier County but also throughout the Everglades, that contains many Cypress Trees in a mostly freshwater ecosystem. Lots of vegetation can be found within the area, and large segregated ponds can also be found. This is where most Alligators can be found, as well as many species of lizards, snake, and mosquitofish. The are also called Cypress swamps, as they are large swampy areas with slightly more salinity than usual. Conservation The Everglades are in danger due to many factors including invasive species and water quality. If these ailments are not fixed, the Everglades could soon disappear. The Comprehensive Everglades Restoration Plan is a plan to preserve this precious area. Here's what's wrong: * Invasive Species: Species such as pythons, tilapia, florida hollies and the melaleuca tree are wreaking havoc on this precious world. Pets such as cats have been let out and destroy the area. Control over this problem will be the most difficult task. * Water Quality: Many algae blooms have appeared over many years, and high mercury levels in the water have led to fish being caught in some areas being dangerous to eat. The National Park staff have put up signs in these places to warn guests. Nutrients levels have gone back in forth for a long time, dangerous to fish, and pollution has not helped. * Airplane Crashes: Yes, though a more minor ailment on our list, 3 planes have crashed in the Everglades trying to head to nearby airports, which has altered the environment slightly in a bad way. Gallery Summer time 2013 028.JPG Everglades-national-park39s-mangrove-forests.jpg|Everglades National Park Category:Marine Habitats